La Hija Perdida de Vegeta
by Kaissa
Summary: Vegeta y Kari tienen una conversación, se da cuenta que ella no le ha perdido el respeto y comienzan una nueva vida como padre e hija pero...el peligro se acerca...reviews Onegai!
1. Default Chapter

**- Hola a todos!! nOn...bueno este es un fic que hice con mi manis Vanesa nOn**

- Hoa nOn

- buenop est es nuestro primer fic que hacemos juntas y esperamos que les agrade, se titula

- La hija perdida de Vegeta n---n

**_Disclaimer:_ Lamentablemente los personajes de DBZ no nos pertenecen si no al sensei Akira Toriyama, solo los tomamos prestados para su entretención **

**_

* * *

_**_**"Un ki extraño"**_

Ya han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Cell, todo se ha encontrado tranquilo excepto por algunos robos y cosas sin mucha importancia.

Este era un día un poco especial ya que era el cumpleaños de la tortuga del Maestro Roshi, y al parecer en Capsule Corp. alguien no quería asistir….

- vamos Vegeta no sea terco acompáñame quieres? –le pedía la mujer insistentemente-

ya te dije que no voy a ir al cumpleaños de esa tortuga estúpida! –le replicaba el hombre de negros cabellos-

solo será un rato Vegeta! – le contestó algo enojada su mujer-

ya dije que no y esa es mi última palabra… - dijo dándole la espalda a aquella chica-

- "tendré que convencerlo de otra forma…ya sé" –sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a Vegeta, dentro de 5 minutos lo convenció para ir a la fiesta, como lo hizo era lo que se preguntaba él, pero sentía que si no iba quedaría como un idiota frente a los demás.

- y ahora si vas conmigo- le dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo

si…si…si voy –respondió rápidamente

bien! Entonces arréglate y te espero abajo. –le contestó alegremente la chica de azules cabellos

Diciendo esto Bulma recogió a Trunks y esperó a que vegeta bajara, claro que no se arregló solo se cambió a su típico traje azul con sus guantes y botas

no te pudiste poner alguna otra cosa � -replicó su mujer al verlo vestido de la misma forma de siempre-

Vegeta solo la miró como diciéndole que eso no le importaba, la tomó de la cintura y partió hacia la casa del maestro Roshi, al llegar se encontraron con los demás, la única que no se sorprendió mucho fue Milk, ya que comprendió lo que había hecho Bulma para convencerlo, en cambio los demás lo quedaron mirando.

valla vegeta que hizo Bulma para que vinieras –dijo en un tono burlón el saiyayin que más odiaba Vegeta-

- eso a ti no te incumbe Kakaroto -dijo en un tono molesto

debió haber sido algo muy bueno como para que vinieras hasta aquí jajajjaj –molestó el hombre que tenía 6 lunares en su frente-

que intentaste decir insecto! – dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Krillin, claro aparte de haber utilizado un tono de voz que daba a entender que de un segundo a otro era capaz de matarlo.

Calma Vegeta no te enojes nnU –intentó calmarlo Gokú-

bueno y en donde está el cumpleañero –dijo Bulma intentando cambiar de tema para q el ambiente fuera menos tenso

está con el Maestro Roshi…ahí viene –le contestó amablemente Yamcha-

En el momento en que salió todos lo felicitaron por sus 150 años de vida, se celebró alegremente la fiesta y comieron y tomaron todo lo que había…

La fiesta transcurrió normal, y el atardecer se acercaba dando una hermosa puesta de sol que las mujeres claro no dejaron de notar mientras los chicos solo las quedaban mirando con una cara de extrañados que ellas prefirieron no tomar en cuenta para que no les arruinara el momento…

Al anochecer cuando todo seguía como una fiesta mas de todas las que tenían un extraño ki se sintió por todo el lugar…un ki que nadie conocía…o eso se creía…

de quien diablos es este ki – preguntó el príncipe de los saiyayin-

- emmm…pues no lo sé quizás no sea algo de importancia –intentó disuadirlo Gokú y al mismo tiempo sacar a los demás del tema-

no lo creo Gokú el ki es muy fuerte –le contestó su amigo-

- así es papá porqué no vamos a investigar –le respondió Gozan-

- no, no van a ir!! –el tono de voz que alzó el Namekuseijin fue lo que a todos le sorprendió, lo quedaron mirando con cara de pregunta y el al ver en el lío que se había metido solo pudo decir unas pocas palabras – es…decir…ese ki está en el lugar donde yo vivo y ahí no hay nada se los aseguro…

creo que Pikoro tiene razón mejor regresemos a la fiesta y después veremos… -contestó riendo Gokú para animar la fiesta nuevamente y olvidar todo lo sucedido-

Dicho y hecho todos volvieron a la fiesta y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado…

Sin embargo en un momento en el que todos estaban bailados o preocupados de otros asuntos Gokú miró a Pikoro quien asintió y salieron volando sin elevar su ki para que no los descubrieran en la misma dirección en la que se había sentido el extraño ki solo unos segundos atrás…

Llegaron a la zona montañosa y buscaron por unos segundos con la mirada un lugar exacto, volaron hacia él y quedaron frente a una pequeña pero cómoda y escondida cueva..

En el lugar había una joven chica…

Señor Pikoro, Gokú hola –les respondió al verlos alegremente la joven-

- hola –le contestó Gokú levantando una de sus manos-

- oye debes tener mucho cuidado hoy casi te descubren – le dijo regañándola Pikoro-

-así es, procura bajar al máximo tu ki, como va tu entrenamiento?

- lo siento mucho, mi entrenamiento va cada día mejor solo espero poder derrotarla.

- no te preocupes entre todos lo haremos – le dijo Pikoro a lo cual la chica respondió afirmando con su cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

- así es ahora mejor duerme mañana vendré y te traeré algo de comer para que no salgas tanto y esconde tu ki –le dijo por último el saiyayin-

- si buenas noches…

Viendo que la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones y a punto de dormir se retiraron del lugar con el mismo cuidado con el que habían salido de la fiesta para volver a ella, lo mejor era no levantar sospechas por ahora…

Mientras, la chica apagó la fogata que tenía junto a ella y se recostó en el lugar donde dormía cubriéndose con unas mantas que Gokú le había proporcionado…

Comenzó a pensar en las palabras que el Namekuseijin le había dicho…estaba muy asustada, no sabía lo que pasaría en los próximos días, ya era hora que se enfrentara a él para decirle el peligro que corría y quien era pero…no, no podía tener miedo…así que cerró sus ojos y suspiró…

- Espero que sus palabras se cumplan…señor Pikoro

* * *

**- Los caps son un poco cortitos u-u -dice Kaissa**

**- algunos sis algunos n--nU**

**- Si hay algunos que nos quedaron mas largos**

**- Les prometemos ponerlos mas larguitos n---nU**

- Les dejamos un avance del próx. cap n--n

****_- Que hacías allá afuera te note algo pensativo - dijo Bulma acercándose al oído de Vegeta susurrando- _

_-El Ki que sentimos hase un rato se me hizo muy familiar -contestó con un aire de tristeza en su rostro-_

_- Familiar? -preguntó su mujer con algo d preocupación al ver a Vegeta con esa tristeza que no era normal en él-_

_-Si me dio como........ nostalgia.... pena todo revuelto en mi cabeza y en mi .... corazón -´respondió bajando su mirad y concentrándola en el piso-_

_- Es muy extraño Vegeta_

_-Si – dijo sin levantar su mirada-_

_-Pero no lo puedes localizar ..... para que vallas a ver de quién se trata? _

_- Sé hacia cuál dirección..... pero como se perdio el Ki de repente no pude saber con exactitud -el tono de su voz era con un tono muy desconocido para Bulma, tenía frustración?, no estaba segura, lo único que sabía, esq al parecer a su príncipe le había afectado mucho la aparición de aquel extraño ki que al parecer él conocía muy bien pero no recordaba de quien era"_

**- Hasta ahí les dejamos! nOn -dice Vanessa-**

- Estaremos esperando sus reviews para saber que tal la historia n-n

- Los esperamos en el próx cap

- Matta ne!!! -dicen las dos al mismo tiempo-


	2. 2 Un ki Familiar para Vegeta

**- Hola a todos! nOn **

**- Aquí venimos con el segundo capi n-n**

**- Así es esperamos que sea de su agrado n---n**

**- aquí vamos con los agradecimientos! nOn**

**_Shadir:_**

**_- Hola Shadir! nOn_ **

_- Nos alegra mucho saber q te parece interesante n---n_

_- Esperamos q este cap te guste_

_- Y Grax x tu review! nOn_

_Marín:_

- Manis nOn

- No pude evitarlo XD

- Wenop sobre los caps es verdad tan cortitos pero nup importa los tamos arreglando! nOn

- Sips! nOn

_Princess Mko_

- Holap! nOn

- Nos alegra mucho saber que te gusta n--n

- Esperamos que este capi tb te guste

_- y arigato por tu review! nOn_

_Disclaimer: DBZ no nos pertenece si no al sensei Akira Toriyama, solo los tomamos prestados para este fic..._

_

* * *

_

**_"Un ki Familiar para Vegeta"_**

Mientras Pikoro y Gokú volvían de ese extraño encuentro con aquella misteriosa chica en Kame House todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bailaban, tomaban y comían sin mayor preocupaciones de lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos momentos, el ki les había dejado d importar pues confiaban en lo que el saiyajin y el namekuseijin les habían dicho…claro…todos menos una persona…Vegeta…

"Ese ki no solo era poderoso... también lo sentí algo familiar... me trajo algo de nostalgia" –pensaba el príncipe de los saiyajin alejado de todos apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada.

Ese ki le había traído algunos sentimientos a los que su corazón no estaba totalmente acostumbrado…

Sin embargo alguien lo tomó por el brazo, el contacto fue tan delicado que hizo que sus ojos voltearan y buscaran a la persona que había sido la causante y en ese lugar se encontró a…su mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro…

- Vegeta que haces ahí parado? Ven a bailar conmigo nn

- �Uu estas loca mujer?

- � Claro que no

Ese comentario no había sido de su agrado y en vista de que no podría convencerlo de que fuera a bailar con ella por las buenas lo arrastró hasta la pista de baila por las malas..

Y…comenzaron a bailar…

Todos se quedaron mirando a Vegeta, nunca lo habían visto bailar y les impresionó que tuviera…gracia?, no sabían como pero Bulma siempre lo terminaba convenciendo de que hiciera lo que ella le pedía…quizá era el llamado "poder femenino" a los que algunos como Vegeta…ya temían…

Al tiempo de que se acostumbraran a verlo bailar por una mirada llena de odio que les dirigió el joven príncipe tocaron una canción lenta muy romántica, así que la chica de azules cabellos se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó a lo cual este no se resistió pero tampoco cambió su postura de solo limitarse a tenerla por la cintura…

- Que hacías allá afuera te note algo pensativo - dijo Bulma acercándose al oído de Vegeta susurrando-

-El Ki que sentimos hace un rato se me hizo muy familiar -contestó con un aire de tristeza en su rostro-

- Familiar? -preguntó su mujer con algo d preocupación al ver a Vegeta con esa tristeza que no era normal en él-

-Si me dio como........ nostalgia.... pena todo revuelto en mi cabeza y en mi .... corazón -respondió bajando su mirad y concentrándola en el piso -

- Es muy extraño Vegeta

-Si – dijo sin levantar su mirada-

-Pero no lo puedes localizar ..... para que vallas a ver de quién se trata?

- Sé hacia cuál dirección..... pero como se perdió el Ki de repente no puedo saberlo con exactitud -el tono de su voz era con un tono muy desconocido para Bulma, tenía frustración?, no estaba segura, lo único que sabía, esq al parecer a su príncipe le había afectado mucho la aparición de aquel extraño ki que al parecer él conocía muy bien pero no recordaba de quien era-

- Ya veo – dijo con desgano al ver que no podía ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, pero notó de pronto un cambio en su rostro de tristeza a enojo y aquello le sorprendió-

- Aunke Kakorotto y el gusano verde saben donde se encuentra �

- Como sabes? O.o

-Ellos nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos no te acuerdas? �

Ninguno de los dos por estar bailando se había percatado de que los dos chicos habían vuelto a la fiesta dando como excusa, por lo menos Gokú a su esposa, de que habían ido a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden…

La música se terminó y Vegeta prefirió ir a sentarse y claro su mujer lo acompañó…

Mientras había estado hablando con ella Pikoro comenzó a escuchar su conversación y claramente la descripción que dio de él no fue de su mayor agrado

- "Como se atreve a decirme gusano verde �" ese canalla! –dijo apretando sus manos fuertemente-

- Que dices Pikoro? –preguntó Krillin al ver esa reacción tan extraña de un momento a otro sin ningún motivo..por lo menos para él-

- Nada.... nada

- muy bien –fueron sus últimas palabras y siguió conversando animadamente con Yamcha y los demás-

Pikoro al saber que Vegeta estaba sospechando no dudó en informarle a Gokú, no podían dejar que todo se descubriera después de lo que les había costado mantenerlo en estricto secreto durante tanto tiempo…no dejarían que se viniera abajo por un simple descuido de aquella joven…y menos por un descuido de ellos…

No se podían cometer errores y este era el más grande y más peligroso que podría costar que aquel hombre se diera cuenta antes de tiempo de una verdad oculta durante años…

- Gokú, Vegeta no se trago el cuento que inventamos..... lo más probable es que nos pregunte donde se encuentra la persona de ese ki

- Ya veo.... tendremos que inventar algo más. Pero no creo que engañemos a Vegeta tan fácilmente / -respondió el saiyajin al enterarse de aquella noticia-

Al otro lado del lugar donde estaban sentados Vegeta y Bulma, este tenía su mirada fija en aquellos dos tipos que hablaban secretamente…supuso que sería de él y no dudó en decírselo est a Bulma…

- Ese par de inútiles no me van a engañar � Ya saben que sospecho algo

- Como sabes? O.o

- El gusano verde le dijo algo a Kakarotto, debe de ser ....lo que pienso.... algo me ocultan �

- y porque no mejor le preguntas?

- Lo más seguro es que inventen cosas para alejarme de la verdad

- Gokú jamás haría eso –le reprochó la joven quien conocía hace muchos años a Gokú y sabía que no era capaz de aquello-

- � eso no lo creo .... debe de ser algo muy importante

- Pero como llegaras al poseedor de ese ki si ni siquiera estas seguro?

eso aún no lo resuelvo –le contestó sin apartar la vista de los dos chicos que comenzaban a hablar nuevamente dirigiendo en ocasiones miradas hacia donde él estaba-

- por Kami-sama –la joven sabía que no habría caso en sacarlo de aquel pensamiento, a como era de terco hasta que no supiera que era lo que pasaba no dejaría de investigar-

En el lugar donde estaban Pikoro y Gokú…

- lo vez � sospecha –afirmó el Namekuseijin-

- Tienes razón o.o

Donde Vegeta y Bulma

- Ves lo que te digo Bulma � ese gusano verde sabe que yo sospechoso de lo que saben �

- Creo que tienes razón o.o –contestó sin dar mucho crédito aún-

Donde Pikoro y Gokú

- � Hmmm creo que sabe que nosotros sabemos que sospecha de lo que sabemos � -le dijo Pikoro-

- A sí?? . -contestó un Gokú visiblemente confundido ante tales palabras-

Donde Vegeta y Bulma

- � Lo más probable es que sepan que yo sé que ellos saben que yo sospecho de lo que saben �

- A lo mejor / -contestó Bulma quien al igual que Gokú ya no comprendía a donde quería llegar con decir aquel trabalenguas-

Donde Pikoro y Gokú

- � Debe saber que nosotros sabemos de que sabe que nosotros sabemos que sospecha de lo que sabemos �

- me lo repites? –le pidió Gokú ante el lenguaje tan difícil que había empleado su amigo-

- -u…olvídalo �U –dijo el Namekuseijin resignado-

Las conversaciones entre ellos no duraron más, solo se lanzaban miradas repentinas que chocaban unas con otras…

Al terminar la fiesta, Vegeta sentía la necesidad de saber a quien le pertenecía aquel Ki que tantos problemas dentro de él estaba causando en aquel momento..

Pero como saberlo?, tenía la dirección pero no el lugar exacto y que sacaba con ir si ya no se volvería a sentir?, todo era un dilema no se le ocurría nada…

Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, sabía que si se ponía como un histérico a pensar nada lograría así que…ya mas relajado cerró sus ojos y en su mente apareció un templo que no estaba en la tierra si no en el aire y dentro del templo un joven verde parecido a Pikoro…

- "Debo averiguar el poseedor de ese ki…es verdad el templo sagrado, mañana iré" –pensó con mirada decidida y un brillo especial que esa noche adquirieron sus ojos y que jamás volverían a irse…un brillo que había sido apagado hace años por un cruel abandono…

* * *

- Buenop ahí se termina el segundo capi n--n -dice Kaissa-

- Aquí les dejamos un avance! nOn

_**"Flash back** _

_-jajajaj ya exterminamos a todos… donde está esa mocosa? - le preguntó a uno de sus mejores amigos y fiel soldado-_

_-al parecer la mataron - fue la respuesta del hombre musculoso y sin cabello que respondía al nombre de Nappa- _

_Ésto al capitán Vegeta le sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró, se supone que esa chiquilla no debería morir con sujetos tán débiles como los de ese planeta... _

_-Iré a ver… _

_Alcaminar por unos momentos llegó a un lugar donde la vio boca abajo con heridas degravedad por todo su cuerpo y además su ki, ya casi no se percibía... _

_-mocosa tonta te confiaste demasiado, a pesar de que te enseñé a pelear moriste con unos gusanos como estos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo. _

_Dicho estas crueles palabras se fue... _

_**Fin Flash back"** _

**- Estaremos esperando sus reviews para saber que tal n---n**

**- Los esperamos en el próximo cap!! nOn**

**- Matta ne!**


	3. 3 Los recuerdos de Vegeta

**- Hola a todos!! nOn -dice Vannesa**

**- Gomen Nasai la demora, problemas técnicos nOnU**

**- Así es n--nU...pero aquí les traemos el capi**

_**Princess Mko**_:

**- Hola!!**

**- Asi es desde este cap ya se comienzan a saber todas las cosas nOn**

**- Esperamos que te guste n--n**

**- Y tomaremos en cuenta tu consejo n--n**

**- Grax x tu review! nOn**

_**Elena:**_

**- Hola!! nOn**

**- Verdad q ese trabalenguas fuebueno?XD..esa idea es de mi grandiosa manis XDD**

**- no digas eso n/-/n y bueno tienes razón el girlpower es lo único q los mantiene tranquilos XDDDD**

**- si!! XDD esperams que te guste este cap y grax x tu review!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **DBZ no nos pertence, si no al sensei Akira Toriyama, solo los tomamos prestados para este fic...**

**_

* * *

_****_3. "Los recuerdos de vegeta"_**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban Capsule Corp.

Era muy temprano pero un príncipe no podía seguir durmiendo y se levantó…

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en la fiesta del día anterior, una fiesta que pareció apacible pero que a él solo le trajo tristes recuerdos, es por eso que debía ir rápidamente al Templo Sagrado para descubrir algo…aunque fuera una pequeña pista que le dijera un si o un no ante sus desesperadas dudas…

Necesitaba saber si era aquella joven, aunque las probabilidades fueran una en un millón…

Salió sin hacer ruido alguno y una ves que se elevó en el aire tomó velocidad y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su destino…

Cuando llegó, encontró a Dende saliendo del templo junto a Mister Popo, los cuales se sorprendieron ante su visita, o por lo menos intentaron parecerlo pues Pikoro algo les había advertido…

- Dende!! – le gritó el príncipe al tiempo que se acercaba al joven Kami-sama-

- Señor vegeta, que hace ud. aquí? o.o – dijo muy sorprendido el chico al ver que las suposiciones de Pikoro eran verdaderas-

- eso no te incumbe �…por cierto está Pikoro necesito hablar con él.. –dijo con un tono de fastidio en su voz-

- no, el Señor Pikoro no está en el templo ya que fue a entrenar a las montañas…

- "Así q a las montañas, me pregunto si ahí es donde se encuentra esa persona", ya veo entonces…tu puedes ayudarme…ayer se sintió un ki muy extraño y Pikoro sabe algo y de seguro tú también lo sabes…de quien es ese ki Dende?- dijo un poco molesto-

- "no le puedo decir lo que sé"…yo también sentí ese ki, pero no sé de quien pueda tratarse Señor vegeta- contestó rápidamente el joven poniéndose algo nervioso, pues la mirada de Vegeta lo mantenía totalmente intranquilo, era muy penetrante-

- no me mientas chiquillo- respondió tomándolo de la ropa-

- le…le juro q no sé nada sobre esa persona Señor vegeta- dijo muy asustado-

- "un momento dijo que fue a las montañas y por lo que sé Kakaroto también ha ido para allá muy seguido ahí tiene q estar esa persona iré hacia allá" –soltó rápidamente a Dende y se dio media vuelta para salir- bueno eso no importa me diste una gran pista mocoso nos vemos.

Diciendo esto salió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde podían sentirse los ki de Pikoro y Gokú…

- una pista q habré dicho…. –se preguntaba a sí mismo el pequeño Namekuseijin-

Mientras, en las montañas tres personas entrenaban arduamente destruyendo parte del lugar que los acogía en aquel momento.

La chica de un segundo a otro detuvo un ataque que iba dirigido a Gokú y abrió sus ojos con…temor?...quizá esperanza…

- no puede ser! –dijo al estar segura después de unos segundos de silencio-

- que sucede? –le preguntó Gokú poniéndose a su lado-

- es el ki del Señor vegeta –respondió la chica-

- Vegeta!, diablos como se enteró de que estábamos aquí! –protestó de mala gana el Namekuseijin-

- rápido escóndete en la cueva…-le ordenó el saiyajin-

- si…-la chica asintió y se escondió rápidamente en la cueva que ella usaba hasta ese momento de hogar-

- hagamos como si estuviésemos entrenando así intentaremos engañarlo aunque esto no será fácil.. – explicó con desgano Píkoro-

Comenzaron a entrenar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sabían que engañar a Vegeta era muy difícil y cuando el llegó lo pudieron comprobar.

- con ustedes quería hablar..

- hola vegeta como estás?- dijo saludándolo como siempre lo hacía-

- que diablos quieres vegeta – le preguntó con algo de enfado Píkoro-

- ustedes dos saben quien es la persona detrás de ese ki y quiero que me lo respondan ahora…quien es!!!!- dijo gritando muy molesto al ver que querían engañarlo-

- "ay no ya se enteró, nosotros no sabemos de quien es ese ki Vegeta –contestó Gokú intentando que todo pasara desapercibido-

- no te voy a creer Kakaroto, no caeré en su juego como los otros idiotas!!!, entonces como esque vienen tan seguido aquí

- es porque estrenamos tonto…que más puede ser –respondió algo enojado el Namekuseijin-

- al parecer no me lo van a decir pues entonces yo mismo recorreré todos los lugares posibles hasta encontrar a ese sujeto!!!

Al decir esto salió volando y cuando Gokú iba a salir tras él, Pikoro lo detuvo.

- no Gokú si nosotros vamos el se dará mas cuenta q nosotros sabemos, ella se esconderá bien no te preocupes…

- Pero…Kari… -su mirada se llenó de preocupación y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la cueva que habitaba-

Mientras los segundos pasaban Vegeta recorría todos los lugares buscando a esa persona q tanto le hacía recordar…pero no encontraba nada..todo parecía inútil.

El cielo estaba tomando colores entre rosados, naranjos y morados….estaba dando indicio de que comenzaba a atardecer y que la noche llegaría pronto cubriendo todo con su oscuridad…

De pronto llegó a la caverna donde ella se encontraba pero al momento de entrar se detuvo…

- este ya es el último lugar en el q puedo buscar… -su voz tenía ya cierta melancolía y cansancio como alguien que busca impacientemente algo y luego descubre que todo solo era una trampa más del destino-

"ya me encontró, no todavía no puede verme…pero hace tanto tiempo…no aun no es el momento" – pensaba la joven mientras pequeñas lágrimas cubrían completamente sus ojos-

Vegeta a pesar de que entró se dio por vencido y fue hasta un lugar en el cual pudiera pensar tranquilamente…ese ki de verdad le trajo demasiada nostalgia y pena…

- "porque diablos me trae tanta nostalgia, ese ki se me hace tan familiar al de aquella chica..pero eso no puede ser ella murió hace muchos años, pero…tengo el presentimiento q es ella…si no la hubiese dejado en ese momento…."

_"Flash back _

_-jajajaj ya exterminamos a todos… donde está esa mocosa? - le preguntó a uno de sus mejores amigos y fiel soldado-_

_-al parecer la mataron - fue la respuesta del hombre musculoso y sin cabello que respondía al nombre de Nappa- _

_Ésto al capitán Vegeta le sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró, se supone que esa chiquilla no debería morir con sujetos tán débiles como los de ese planeta... _

_-Iré a ver… _

_Alcaminar por unos momentos llegó a un lugar donde la vio boca abajo con heridas degravedad por todo su cuerpo y además su ki, ya casi no se percibía... _

_-mocosa tonta te confiaste demasiado, a pesar de que te enseñé a pelear moriste con unos gusanos como estos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo. _

_Dicho estas crueles palabras se fue... _

_Fin Flash back_

- si no la hubiese dejado en ese momento…. - se repetía una y otra ves al tiempo que muchas lágrimas amenazaban a aquel frío príncipe con salir y demostrar aquella culpa con la que cargaba hace muchísimos años sin que nadie supiera

La joven lo había seguido por un impulso que no pudo evitar y al saber en lo que estaba pensando exclamó pequeñas palabras que solo pudo oír el viento que las desvaneció…

- Señor vegeta, no fue su culpa…- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se retiró-

Ya era muy de noche y Vegeta decidió volver a su casa, sin apuros…

Al llegar Bulma lo notó muy extraño traía una cara que en él no era de todos los días…

- Vegeta…que te pasa?

- no es nada iré a acostarme…-pero antes de que pudiera moverse Bulma lo abrazó por la espalda-

- no me gusta verte triste, porqué no confías en mí?

Vegeta se dio vuelta y la quedó mirando a los ojos….no, aún no podía decírselo…

- no es que no confíe en ti, no es el tiempo de que tú lo sepas….- y con estas pocas palabras se fue a su recámara dejando a su mujer con su corazón lleno de preocupación-

- Vegeta….

Al otro día Gokú y Pikoro discutían con Kari, ya que había tomado una decisión que ellos no se esperaban.

- pero es demasiado pronto!!! –intentaba convencerla Píkoro-

- así es Kari, no tomes decisiones tan apuradas.. –prosiguió Gokú a ver si convencía algo-

- he esperado 10 malditos años y creo que ya es correcto que él sepa…además tengo que avisarle a él y a los demás lo de Nyar!!!- gritaba la chica sin hacer caso a sus advertencias-

- aún así es muy pronto entiéndelo….que pasa si todo no sale como tu plan lo dice! –le respondía el Namekuseijin-

- ya cálmense los dos…gritando no van a solucionar este problema…- Gokú respiró hondo- Kari, sé que has tenido que esperar muchos años para volver a ver a vegeta pero aún así es muy pronto aún, porqué no esperas un tiempo más…

- no quiero esperar uds. No entienden maldita sea… - diciendo esto salió volando a toda velocidad de la cueva y se dirigió a Capsule Corp.-

- diablos esa mocosa –dijo Píkoro entre dientes-

- en cierto modo ella tiene razón mejor dejémosla y vámonos de aquí…

- sí tienes razón….

Kari volaba muy rápido mientras pensaba que iba a decir ante la persona que la había abandonado hace muchos años, realmente estaba nerviosa, dolida, pero a la ves sentía una gran alegría al llegar entró y fue donde sentía el ki de vegeta, pero antes de entrar observó que el y Bulma hablaban de ella, así que se quedó en la puerta y escuchó la conversación…

* * *

**- Ahí se termina el capi n-n...**

**- Les dejamos un adelanto del próximo nOn**

"-Bien...... pues te acuerdas cuando vine por primera vez a la tierra? -intentaba comenzar con su explicación el príncipe-

-hai -respondió su mujer sin saber a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta-

- Y........... Tuvimos una hija? -dijo con rapidez-

-hai....... tú dijiste que había muerto – esto último la chica de azules cabelloslo dijo con tristeza-

-Bueno........ Fue mentira, cuando fuimos a pelear al planeta Kenuk, yo estaba con ella luchando..... la había dejado aparte para que luchara sola.... para ver si valía la pena q fuera mi hija..... en ese momento olvidé quien era..... Olvidé que la quería.... solo mi orgullo y mi frialdad estaba en mí...... cuando terminamos con eso...... Napa me dijo que había muerto..... yo fui a revisar.... no te puedo decir si efectivamente estaba muerta.... tan solo que la deje ahí…-dijo con un tono de voz lleno de rabia y tristeza-"

**-bien hasta aquí llegamos n--n**

**- estaremos esperando sus reviews para saber que tal..**

**- los esperamos en el próx cap!**

**- Matta ne!**


	4. 4 Dudas y Aclaraciones

**- Konichiwa!!! nOn**

**- Gomen nasai la tardanza - dice Vannesa-**

**- Así es...pero aquí les traemos el cuarto cap...por cierto...no podremos actualizar hasta el próx viernes creo yo a menos que arreglemos unas pequeñas cositas u-uU...**

**- Esperamos no sean muchas las molestias n-n'**

**_Mistica1:_**

**- Arigato!! nOn -responden las dos-**

**- Nos agrada mucho saber que te está gustando el fic n--n -dice Kaissa-**

**- Sips...este capi nos quedó algo cortito esperamos nos disculpen u-uU**

**- Grax x tu review!!!**

_**Elena:**_

**- Konichiwa!!**

**- Hemos ido tratando de mejorar con cada capi n--n -dice Vanessa-**

**- Espero que este cap también te guste a pesar de lo cortito u.uU...**

- Aunque los tamos alargando poquito a poco verdad sis? n---n

**- Hai!!...y bueno con lo del nombre o.o -mirando a Vannesa-**

**- La verdad este fic lo teníamos hecho hace bastante tiempo solo que no lo habíamos publicado XD...y el nombre se nos ocurrió así como en cualquier fic o.o**

**- Grax x tu review!**

_**Princess Mko**___

**- Konichiwa!!...Feliz Año para ti tb Princess Mko! nOn -dicen las dos-**

**- Jajaja nos alegra mucho saber que te sigue gustando el fic arigato n---n -dice Vannesa-**

**- Hai así es...y pues con respecto a tu pregunta n--n**

**- En este capi se responderá nOn**

**- Grax x tu review!**

**_Disclaimer:_ DBZ no nos pertenece si no al sensei Akira Toriyama, solo lo tomamos prestado para este fic**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Dudas y aclaraciones"_**

No sabía como comenzar y su nerviosismo podía expresarse pues se daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin saber que palabras decir, quería que fueran las correctas pues lo que menos deseaba era dañar a su mujer pero…como explicar algo tan complicado?.

Estaba seguro que ella no lo podría comprender…y no quería que lo dejara…así es el guerrero más orgulloso temía que su mujer lo odiara…pero luego pensó que ella era inteligente y que…esperaba lo comprendiera de una u otra forma aunque era casi imposible…

Después de mucho dudar, Vegeta se sentó en la cama con una cara muy seria para hablar por fin con Bulma de lo que había pasado hace muchos años atrás…y que él creía había podido olvidar…

- Es muy difícil para mi esto sabes...... porque hace tiempo te mentí y ahora... quizás no lo entiendas… -comenzó manteniendo sus ojos negros en lugares desconocidos, en un punto incierto que solo él podía observar-

- Haré lo mejor por entenderte Vegeta, es lo mejor, yo no te culpare por nada yo solo quiero que me lo digas…-contestó su mujer visiblemente preocupada por lo que tendría que decirle.

No eran normales estos comportamientos en su esposo y la estaba asustando….

- Bien...-tomó aire para comenzar con la complicada explicación- pues te acuerdas cuando vine por primera vez a la tierra?, me refiero antes de la pelea que tuve con el baka Kakaroto…

- Sí…si lo recuerdo –dijo casi en un susurro pues esa ves había preferido olvidarla ya que no habían pasado acontecimientos que a ella le gustara recordar-

- Y –después de unos segundos en silencio intentando procesar sus palabras prosiguió- Tuvimos una hija?

- Sí....... tú dijiste que había muerto – esto último lo pronunció con un tono lleno de tristeza al recordar aquella situación-

- Bueno........ Fue mentira…

Los ojos de Bulma que no miraban a Vegeta en ese momento se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas dos palabras…mentira?, su hija no estaba muerta?

- cuando fuimos a pelear al planeta Kenuk –prosiguió Vegeta- yo estaba con ella luchando..... la había dejado aparte para que luchara sola.... para ver si valía la pena que fuera mi hija..... en ese momento olvidé quien era..... Olvidé que la quería.... solo mi orgullo y mi frialdad estaba en mí...... cuando terminamos con eso...... Napa me dijo que había muerto..... yo fui a revisar.... no te puedo decir si efectivamente estaba muerta.... tan solo que la deje ahí…-

Bulma posó su mirada llena de tristeza y algo de rencor en Vegeta pero este se transformó completamente cuando vio como esos negros y profundos ojos se llenaban de un brillo de cristales que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro…

No supo que hacer….y su cuerpo por inercia movió sus brazos y rodeó el torso del príncipe saiyajin quien se impresionó por la actitud de su mujer….

La puerta estaba entreabierta y su hija observaba con atención toda la escena, toda la historia que su padre estaba contando y no pudo evitar llorar en aquel momento, deseaba entrar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole que eso era el pasado pero había aprendido a tener paciencia y a controlar sus impulsos cosa que en ese momento le costaba bastante…

A pesar de la tristeza que inundaba el lugar en aquella fría y oscura noche Vegeta necesitaba continuar explicándole todo, ya no podía seguir guardando aquel secreto por más tiempo….

- Después volví a la Tierra y te dije que había muerto...... pasaron lo días..... los meses y entre mas me querías.... entre mas abrías mi corazón me fui enamorando de ti.... empecé a dejar esa frialdad de mi poco a poco..... y comencé a recordar a mi hija... la que había dejado hace mucho tiempo..... Como fui capaz de dejarla ahí….Me culpe siempre..... Como me gustaría verla...... verla sonreír...... verla nuevamente..... y cuando sentí ese ki ...... no sé... por un momento pensé que podía ser ella.....cuando fui esta mañana a las montañas........ buscándola, con alguna esperanza de encontrarla...... el gusano verde y Kakaroto me dijeron que no estaba..... yo sabía que sí...... y cuando solo me bastaba solo un lugar por revisar me di por vencido...... porque..... Pensé que ella jamás me iba perdonar aunque le explicara lo que sucedió…

- porqué me mentiste vegeta? – intentaba procesar todo lo que le había dicho hasta el momento pero no cabía en su cabeza aquella cruel mentira…-

- en mi mundo cuando los bebés nacían se les debía alejar de las madres para que no crearan ningún lazo afectivo, y yo…lo hice….:

- no puedo creerlo – Bulma tapó su rostro con sus manos sin decir una sola palabra…pues nada más podía hacer…no entendía la frialdad de lo ocurrido…-

- lo siento Bulma….

- que pasa si es ella…que pasa si es ella la q porta ese ki… -esta ves su mujer ya no cubría su rostro y tenía una mirada llena de decisión y un brillo de notable esperanza-

- eso creía yo, pero ella no me perdonaría por dejarla….

Bulma solo se quedó mirando al piso mientas millones de cristales aparecían en sus ojos y caían acariciando cada parte de su rostro para caer en un largo viaje al suelo.

No sabía si golpear a Vegeta por lo q había hecho o abrazarlo y sacar toda su pena, tenía muchos sentimientos dentro de ella y no sabía cual era el correcto a utilizar en ese momento.

Él solo la abrazó y le pedía perdón, a lo cual ella no respondió…guardó su silencio y el la comprendió….

La joven quien había observado y escuchado todo lo dicho por sus padres decidió que Gokú y Pikoro tenían razón, no era el tiempo ni el lugar de presentarse a su familia aunque debía hacerlo luego, ya que a Nyar poco le faltaba por llegar…

Sin hacer el menor ruido, así como había entrado salió de Capsule Corp., y se dirigió a su caverna en la cual cayó rápidamente al suelo donde lloró amargamente buscando aunque fuera en él un poco de consuelo…

- el pensó que yo estaba muerta, y por eso me dejó, aún así no es justo, no lo es!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó expulsando todo su ki ya que su corazón no soportó mas aquellos sentimientos guardados de tantos años…

Hizo trizas toda la caverna y como su ki era muy grande hizo que todos los guerreros lo sintieran, inclusive vegeta quien salió de inmediato de la casa sin dar explicación alguna a su mujer.

Gokú, Gohan, Pikoro y los demás, menos vegeta, llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar en el cual ese ki se sintió…

- otra ves el mismo ki, quien diablos es… -dijo preocupado mirando hacia todos lados un chico de cabeza rapada-

- no lo sé Krillin pero es muy fuerte.. –respondió Gozan-

- así es… -contestó rápidamente Yamcha-

- "podrá ser ella"…. –pensaba escondida tras una roca Vegeta-

- "diablos Kari sacó toda su pena y expulsó su ki, pero donde está…" –pensaba Gokú mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando entre escombros a la joven-

Pikoro le dijo mentalmente a Gokú donde se encontraba Kari, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo ella salió de entre los escombros, convertida en súper saiyajin y con rastro de lágrimas en su rostro….

Miró a todos al sentir Ki desconocidos para ella y entonces su mirada se llenó de arrepentimiento, por ese error se había metido en un gran problema…

Todos decididos centraron su mirada de decisión sobre ella y tomaron posición de pelea…

_

* * *

_

**- Ahí se termina este cap n--n -dice Kaissa-**

**- Les dejamos un adelanto del próximo!**

_"- una saiyajin, en busca de Vegeta y en busca de su familia…-dijo Gozan aún casi sin poder creer todo lo contado por aquella joven chica-_

_- así es, por eso entrenaba y aumentaba mis poderes porque Nyar en una oponente difícil de derrotar…_

_- ya veo….y porqué te escondías de nosotros? –preguntó Krillin-_

_- tenía miedo, de que el señor Vegeta se hubiese olvidado de mi –contestó con mucha tristeza y posando su mirada en el suelo que ahora solo eran rocas-_

_- Pero eso no pasó – esa voz….todos lo miraron menos ella, tenía miedo, no sabía como reaccionar solo pudo llorar al sentirlo tan cerca de ella otra ves dirigiéndole la palabra-"_

**- Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado... -dice Vannesa-**

**- Arigato por su apoyo y esperaremos sus reviews para saber que tal el capi!!**

**- Los estaremos esperando en el próx. cap de La Hija Perdida de Vegeta!!!**

**- Matta ne!!! -las dos juntas-**


	5. 5 Kari la hija de Vegeta

**- Konichiwa! -responden las dos-**

**- Sentimos el retraso u--u -dice Vannesa-**

**- Es verdad gomen pero tuvimos algunos pequeños problemillas que por fin logramos solucionar**

**- Así que actualizaremos más rápido esta semana....no se preocupen...**

**- Los agradecimientos...**

**_Shadir_**

**- Konichiwa Shadir! nOn -dicen las dos-**

**- Gomen por el retraso de este capi u-uU -murmura Kaissa-**

**- Pero como ia explicamos algunos problemillas se nos vinieron encima x.x**

**- Y bueno jej lo del nombre es la verdad u..habíamos hecho este fic hace mucho tiempo n-nU**

**- Bueno espero que te guste este cap y..**

**- Grax x tu review! nOn -dicen las dos- no te preocupes en este cap nos hemos fijado que no hayan abreviaciones pero si una se nos pasa gomen n-nU**

**_Princess Mko_**

**- Konichiwa nOn -dicen las dos-**

**- Esperamos que te guste este cap y bueno gracias por tu apoyo n--n -dice Kaissa-**

**- Así es! nOn...**

**- Y bueno si Vegeta fue muy malo ¦lt;/b> **

**- Solo hacía lo que le habían enseñado uuU**

**- En fin XDDD....grax x tu review!! nOn**

_**dulce-vg**_

**- Konichiwa! nOn -responden al mismo tiempo-**

**- Jejej si hicimos ese cap bastante triste XDDD -dice Vannesa-**

**- Esperamos que este capítulo te agrade!!...**

**- Y grax x tu review!!! nOn**

**Disclaimer: DBZ no nos pertenece si no al sensei Akira Toriyama...**

****

_

* * *

_

_5. Kari la hija de Vegeta..._

La noche era fría, una brisa corría meciendo sus dorados cabellos y llevándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas que sus azules ojos poseían.

De contextura delgada, buena estatura y su cabello suelto y largo se presentó aquella joven saiyayin frente a todos los guerreros por un error que le costaría los dos años de sacrificio que llevaba…

Pero ya no podía mas, la pena había sido mayor que ella y explotó.

Gokú había visto venir esto desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde el mismo día que se enteró que ella era hija del que alguna ves había sido su enemigo.

Pikoro la miraba angustiado. Sabía que a ella le molestaba mucho aquella situación pues sus planes no eran de esa manera, de seguro algo hizo detonar la bomba de tiempo que llevaba dentro de ella la cual había comenzado a contar los segundos que faltaban desde hacía ya diez años atrás, cuando a penas era una pequeña niña indefensa.

La joven subió su mirada lentamente y al ver que todos los guerreros estaban ahí Kari se sorprendió y sus ojos adquirieron un rastro de decepción….

Gokú al ver que su hijo y los demás estaban preparados para la batalla se puso delante de la chica y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados a lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos..

- No la ataquen… -murmuró con una seriedad que él solo poseía en las batallas-

- pero papá que estás diciendo no ves que es una saiyajin y nos va a atacar… -respondió su hijo muy confundido ante la actitud que tenía con aquella joven desconocida-

- destransfórmate ahora…-replicó con un tono de voz que sonó como enojo a lo cual Gozan no tuvo mas opción que obedecer, pocas veces su padre utilizaba ese tono y cuando lo hacía era mejor no reprocharle-

- os demás también háganle caso a Gokú esta niña no les va a hacer nada… -explicó Pikoro con la mayor serenidad posible mientras se instalaba al lado de la joven dirigiéndole una mirada a lo cual ella solo asintió y se destransformó sacando a relucir su verdadera apariencia.

De cabellos negros azulados y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar deslumbró a todos los que ahí se encontraban, incluyendo a Vegeta quien vio el gran parecido que tenía con Bulma, no podía creer que ya fuera toda una mujer…se había perdido toda su infancia y fue entonces cuando descubrió que sería muy difícil que lo perdonara, pues ni el mismo lo hacía….

Llevaba un traje negro y apegado a su cuerpo adquirido sin duda en otro planeta pues llevaba una especie de protección bajo la tela que parecía suave y acogedora….

La joven se dio vuelta mirando a las dos personas que tanto la habían ayudado con un ligero semblante de decepción, sabía que lo más seguro esque la regañaran, que la intentaran hacer ver su error pero nada de eso pasó.

- lo siento Gokú, Señor Pikoro…- murmuró débilmente con los rastros de lágrimas aún en sus mejillas-

- ya no importa Kari, todo se iba a saber tarde o temprano.. –sonrió tiernamente el saiyayin-

- quién es esta jovencita Gokú? –preguntó Krillin al ver el trato de sus dos amigos para con ella. Todo no concordaba y si no les explicaban sabría que terminaría volviéndose loco.

- si nos pueden explicar…-prosiguió Yamcha con los mismos pensamientos de Krillin que en su cara se podían leer-

- ella es…- replicó Pikoro pero antes de que pudiera terminar cualquier frase su voz fue apagada por la dulce pero a la ves decidida voz de Kari.

- mi nombre es Kari y soy….la hija del Señor vegeta…-estas últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, sin embargo todos pudieron escuchar y no dejaron tiempo para exponer su impresión ante aquella declaración.

Esa joven la hija de Vegeta?, pero como había sucedido?....nadie comprendía nada, solo sabían que ella decía la verdad pues tenía un parecido abrumador con Bulma y sus ojos eran una mezcla de los de Vegeta y de su mujer claramente, la mirada dura pero a la ves dulce y llena de vida les daba las indicaciones de que todo esto podía pasar, aunque nadie quisiera creerlo hasta que lo escucharon desde sus propios labios.

Vegeta era el más sorprendido de todos, ella de verdad era su pequeña hija?, la misma que había abandonado?. No podía creerlo, además se seguía dirigiendo a él con el mismo respeto de siempre, con el que él la había educado pues no podía dirigirse a su padre el príncipe de los saiyayin de cualquier forma.

Pensaba que el hecho de que la hubiera abandonado solo hubiese generado odio en ella, y que ahora quería vengarse, pero al verla tan delicada y con tristeza comprendió que sus suposiciones eran completamente erróneas, ella no buscaba hacerle daño si no más bien volver a estar junto a él

- la…la…hija –balbuceó el joven calvo-

- de Vegeta….? –terminó de pronunciar el hijo del saiyayin que ahí se encontraba mientras la observaba detenidamente a lo cual las mejillas de la joven tomaron un leve rubor. Todos la miraban y…la hacían sentirse extraña.

- no puedo creerlo o.o –terminó por decir Yamcha quien también la observaba de la cabeza a los pies-

- así es… -pronunció débilmente al tiempo que intentaba buscar donde poner su mirada en aquella situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba pero no hallaba el lugar exacto.

- esta niña es la primera hija de Vegeta con Bulma, y ha venido para decirnos algo muy importante…verdad Kari…-insistió Gokú para que fuera ella misma quien explicase todo-

- sip –tomó aire y comenzó con su relato- verán hace algunos años atrás peleé con una saiyajin que quedó viva llamada Nyar, ésta por supuesto era muy fuerte y me dejó mal herida….

_**-Flash Back-**_

Tierra, polvo, destrucción y millares de estrellas eran la pintura que se dibujaba en aquel planeta destruido hace tan solo unos segundos.

Su tierra se cubría de la sangre de los que habían sido sus habitantes y corría como un río por todo el lugar.

Pero aún una pequeña no dejaba de respirar, peleando insistentemente contra alguien quien era la causante de aquel triste paisaje, no le perdonaría que asesinara a toda esa gente como si fueran algo sin importancia, la habían ayudado y sin embargo ella debía retribuirles ese favor.

- Qué planeas hacer…solo tienes 6 años…pequeña idiota – dijo con una frialdad en su voz que era sin duda la única expresión que ella podía tener.

Su mano se puso frente a la chica quien ya no podía levantarse. Había sido duramente golpeada por aquella mujer y supo entonces que debía utilizar su última carta para intentar salir viva de aquella sangrienta batalla.

- Pi…piensas…matar…a..la…hija…de…tu…príncipe…-preguntó débilmente la pequeña quien sabía que con eso quizá la haría reaccionar pero pudo notar que detuvo el ataque mas su mirada no se ablandó ni se llenó de temor al ver lo que había hecho si no que un odio profundo los embargaron.

- Qué es lo que has dicho mocosa!!! –exigió una respuesta mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña de sus ropas y la alzaba para que la mirara directamente a la cara.

- Que…soy la…hija de…el Señor Vegeta….-murmuró débilmente mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro por el miedo que poseía, no esperó esa reacción de parte de la saiyayin y estaba segura que ese odio y rencor demostrado en sus ojos no la dejarían con vida, de seguro la haría polvo.

- Quien es tu madre!!!!...responde!!! –gritó. Necesitaba saber con qué mujer se había acostado el príncipe saiyayin que le pertenecía-

- Es…una…humana –susurró ya con sus últimas fuerzas, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su ki fue tan débil que la mujer creyó que estaba muerta.

Como ya le había dado información suficiente la lanzó al suelo y antes de entrar a su nave miró hacia atrás y dijo algunas palabras que fueron las que alertaron a Kari del peligro que corrían su padre y toda su familia.

En unos años más iré a la Tierra…y me vengaré de Vegeta por haberme traicionado – hechó un último vistazo a la pequeña quien la había escuchado sin que esta se diera cuenta y la puerta se cerró haciendo que la nave saliera a grandes velocidades del planeta que había quedado completamente destruido y sin ningún habitante con vida….

_**- Fin Flash Back-**_

- Eso fue lo que pasó, ella ya se encuentra muy cerca pero no había podido decírselos antes…gomen…

Todos se encontraban observándola detenidamente pues supieron el gran problema en el que Vegeta y su familia estaban metidos por algo que ninguno de ellos aún comprendía.

- una saiyajin, en busca de Vegeta y en busca de su familia… -fue lo único que pudo articular Gohan al comprender la situación o por lo menos al procesarla mejor por su mente-

- así es, por eso entrenaba y aumentaba mis poderes porque Nyar en una oponente difícil de derrotar… -terminó por explicar la joven-

- ya veo….y porqué te escondías de nosotros? –inquirió el joven calvo al no comprender esa parte de la historia-

-tenía miedo, de que el señor Vegeta se hubiese olvidado de mi- pronunció con un dejo de tristeza en su vos.

Vegeta no soportó más el estar detrás de aquella roca. Lentamente salió del lugar donde se encontraba oculto y todos lo miraron pues al esconder su ki nadie lo había sentido, ni siquiera hizo ruido al pisar la tierra.

Se encontraba con su típica expresión de frialdad pero sus ojos brillaban como cuando lo hacían cada ves que estaba con su mujer, un brillo que era reservado solo para su familia….para nadie mas.

- pero eso no pasó…-exclamó con gran tono de seriedad en su voz-

La joven era la única que aún no se daba vuelta para mirarlo, no sabría que hacer y lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer por ella fue obligarla a descargar esa sensación en el agua salina que comenzó a salir de sus profundos ojos.

- vegeta estabas aquí? –inquirió Pikoro quien pensó que no vendría y supuso había escuchado todo-

- así es…

- Señor Vegeta, de verdad es usted? –decía Kari sin aun creer que fuera ese señor el mismo padre que ella había dejado de ver hace tanto tiempo ya-

- si….escucha necesito que me acompañes es una orden…- repondió con un tono de voz que a todos les impresionó menos a ella a quien no le pareció importar y lo siguió.

Fue entonces cuando los demás entendieron que vegeta no quería demostrar su debilidad ante todos, así que se fueron y al otro día se quedaron de juntar en Capsule Corp. Para hablar con Bulma, Milk y los demás…

Vegeta y Kari llegaron a un lugar hermoso en el cual se podían ver las estrellas sin ningún impedimento, el manto de la oscuridad estaba mas negro que nunca y estas con su blanca luz le dieron un toque mágico al lugar.

Ella no lo creía, por fin lo había vuelto a ver y ahora le tocaba la hora de la verdad, saber que pasó con el en todos estos años….y si la volvería a aceptar como si hija….

* * *

**- Jejeje bien aquí se termina este capi nOn**

**- Les dejamos un adelanto del próximo n---n -responde Vannesa-**

_**En el próx. cap....**_

_"- Nyar...- murmuró el joven príncipe como si ese nombre se le hiciera conocido pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado-_

_-Si...ella quiere matarte porque tú la traicionaste -explicó su hija con calma en su voz-_

_-que? - exclamó sorprendido ante las palabras que había acabado de mencionar...Traición?...de que hablaba...-_

_**-Sí... Hace mucho tiempo en Vejitasei...."**_

_**- Más confesiones n--n -dice Kaissa-**_

_**- Pero en realidad el diálogo no termina ahí solo comienza XDD esq lo quisimos dejar en suspenso nOnU**_

_**- Estaremos esperando sus reviews para saber que tal hai?....Matta ne!!! nOn**_


	6. 5 La familia vuelve a reunirse

**- Konichiwa y gomen Nasai! T-T -dicen las dos-**

**- Esq tuvimos algunos problemas esperamos nos disculpen con la demora de este capi u-u -dice Kaissa-**

**- A los agradecimientos sis n-n -prosigue Vannesa-**

**_Elena:_ **

**- Konichiwa-dicen las dos-**

**- Gomen la tardanza...me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el capi n-n -dice Vannesa-**

**- Sips y así iremos tratando de mejorar con cada capi **

**- Arigato por tu review y apoyo-las dos-**

**_dulce-vg_**

**- Konichiwa! nOn -dicen las dos-**

**- Jajaj gomen por haberlo dejado ahí pero aquí tienes la continuación -dice Vannesa-**

**- Y de verdad siento mucho la demora u-uU -dice Kaissa-**

**- Arigato por tu review y apoyo esperamos q te guste el capi-las dos-**

**_Princess Mko_******

**- Konichiwa Princess ****Mko****! nOn -las dos-**

**- Que bueno es saber que te sigue gustando -dice Kaissa-**

**- Agradecemos tu apoyo y por supuesto tu review y el tiempo q te das de leer nuestra historia **

**- Esperamos no decepcionarte con este capi **

**_Dislcaimer:_ DBZ no nos pertenece si no al Sensei Akira Toriyama, solo los hemos tomado prestados para este fic...**_

* * *

_

_5. "La familia vuelve a reunirse"_

**Hubo un momento de silencio, que se prolongo lo suficiente para que Vegeta pensara como empezar, el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho, la noche era hermosa, intento en vano buscar en las estrellas las respuestas y las palabras correctas. Detrás de él estaba Kari, que solo esperaba, viéndolo expectante pero con miedo, no estaba segura si quería oír lo que le diría su padre o no, pero la duda la carcomía y el cariño por él jamás nada ni nadie se lo quito, si realmente quería escuchar, aunque el la abandonara de nuevo, aunque le dijera que no la quiere a su lado, no importaba.**

**Vegeta apretó su mano y respiro profundo para tomar valor...**

**¿Kari? – llamo Vegeta, girando el rostro para ver los ojos de su hija pero solo encontró la cabeza gacha de Kari que hacia una especie de reverencia, sin duda el respeto hacia él no había cambiado**

**¿Sí... señor Vegeta? – Decía Kari con tono de que esperaba alguna orden, miraba al suelo, ella sabía que no le tenía permitido ver los ojos del Príncipe de los Sayajins por mucho tiempo, ni verlo a él siquiera **

**Vegeta se giro completamente y se acerco a su hija, colocándose a su altura, hincándose lo suficiente para tocar su cabeza suavemente, Kari tembló un poco al contacto, no se lo esperaba, jamás había recibido una caricia por parte de su padre**

**- Kari... sabes... yo lo siento mucho – comenzó Vegeta con dificultad y casi susurrando pero lo suficiente para que escuchara Kari**

**- Usted no tubo la culpa señor Vegeta - Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, resbalándose una por su rostro hasta caer lentamente **

**- Sabes muy bien que sí... nunca debí dejarte, ni menos en ese momento... yo olvide por completo que yo te quería... que era tu padre... yo... yo lo siento mucho... hija – decía Vegeta con toda la fuerza de su corazón, en sus ojos caían las lágrimas de su alma **

**- Señor Vegeta... – Kari levantaba de a poco su rostro para encontrarse con el de su padre que endureció la mirada.**

**Vegeta no es de los tipos sentimentales necesitaba recuperar la compostura.**

**- Si quieras marcharte de aquí... �¡hazlo! – Gritó con fuerza Vegeta y levantándose en el acto**

**Kari lo miró perpleja un momento pero ella no deseaba eso ¡No quiero! Me gustaría... empezar de nuevo – se levanto también y apretó sus puños **

**¿Empezar? – No es que no entendiera el concepto, solo quería asegurarse si lo estaba usando en el sentido que él pensaba.**

**- Si... yo quiero ser su hija, le prometo hacerme muy fuerte... estará muy orgulloso de mí señor Vegeta – Decía Kari recordando de nuevo el respeto**

**- Me parece bien... pero para empezar... no quiero que me vuelvas a decir Señor Vegeta... ¿me escuchaste? – con tono amable nuevamente**

**- Si... enn – Kari no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo ahora.**

**- Dime papá – Dijo Vegeta intentando dedicarle una sonrisa (intentando...)**

**- ...Pa...pá – Kari le devolvió la sonrisa y después miro para abajo de hace mucho que quería decir eso**

**- Ven aquí – Vegeta la abraza con cariño, cuanto tiempo habían estado separados solo esperaba que el tiempo esta vez curará las heridas.**

**Kari estaba feliz estuvo toda su vida esperando por ese abrazo pero luego recordó su misión.**

**- Papá yo vine advertirte de Nyar – lo dijo separándose de Vegeta, esto era un tema delicado**

**- Nyar... – **

**- Si...ella quiere matarte porque tú la traicionaste - **

**¿que? – Vegeta no recordaba tal cosa**

**- Sí... Hace mucho tiempo en Vejitasei El Rey de los Sayajin te comprometió con unas de las mejores luchadoras de la más alta clase... Cuando pelee contra ella me dijo que yo era muy fuerte no lo entendía... después se dio cuenta que era Sayajin e hija de ti papá y de una humana. Se sintió muy humillada y comenzó a golpearme muy fuerte... cuando penso que yo ya había muerto la escuche decir... "Iré a la Tierra y matare al terrícola que te engendro muchachita y matare a Vegeta"**

**Yo me encontraba muy mal herida en ese momento y no podía moverme... luego de un rato (eso le pareció a Kari) muchos extraterrestres comenzaron a salir de sus escondites al ver que ya no habían mas Sayajins, tres de ellos me encontraron, eran muy raros y me curaron, ya que no pensaron que fuera Sayajin, no traía cola y me veían solo como una niña... ademas yo no estaba dispuesta a atacarles, con gestos y señas les intente comunicarles sobre el peligro en el que se encontraba mi planeta y me prestaron una de las pocas naves que les quedaba después de la invasión, pero era mucho más rápida que la cápsula en que viaja Nyar... y llegue a la Tierra en pocos días**

**Me encontró el Señor Pikoro y él le comento a Goku y decidieron entrenarme a escondidas en las montañas... hasta que llegara Nyar para derrotarla...**

**- Pero eso no sucedió por que esos inútiles son tan tontos que no pudieron engañarme y yo pude encontrarte... – intentó terminar la historia Vegeta**

**- ... Sí – era una forma de decirlo penso Kari **

**- Además ya no entrenaras con eso insectos – Dijo tajante Vegeta**

**¿Insectos? – Kari no recordaba a algún insecto en ninguno de sus entrenamientos**

**- El gusano verde y Kakarotto – se hizo entender Vegeta, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, pensó, estaba igual de amable que esos inútiles.**

**- Aaaah jeje – **

**- Entrenaras conmigo – dijo con voz autoritaria su padre**

**- Pero Nyar es muy fuerte papá – intentó razonar Kari, sabia que su padre era muy fuerte, pero entre mas personas para entrenar sería lo mejor para hacerse mas fuerte.**

**- Y eso que, además entrenando con esos, no te volverás más fuerte, necesitas un entrenamiento más pesado e impuesto por mí - **

**- Sí papá – Sabía que no sacaba nada con discutir con su padre, además así pasaría mas tiempo con él, pero Nyar... **

**¿Cuánto tiempos nos queda antes de que llegue Nyar? – Le dijo casi leyéndole la mente**

**- No lo sé con exactitud... creo que unos 5 meses o 6 – Kari en realidad no sabia el momento exacto de la partida de Nyar, hubo unos instantes en que estaba inconsciente quizás pasaron días así, antes de que la ayudaran los extraterrestres.**

**- Con eso es suficiente – Vegeta estaba seguro que con las cápsulas de Bulma para entrenar no habría ningún problema, ademas el había intensificado su fuerza y de seguro su hija debía haber aprendido, aunque sea un buen "ataque" con el entrenamiento impuesto por los insectos, en 5 o 6 meses ¿qué podría salir mal?**

**Vegeta y Kari emprenden vuelo hacia Capsule Corp...**

* * *

**- Q tal? n-n -las dos-**

**- Ahí tienen el capi les gustó? o.o esperamos q si n-n**

**- Estaremos esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión y gracias por su espera de este capi...**

**- El adelanto n.n**

_"Un día mientras comían en un día de campoal cual siempre asistían con Gokú y los demás todos los Domingos de cada mes,se levantó y puso una cara que claramente de alegría no se trataba y rápidamente sus ojos cambiaron totalmente de expresión dejando a todos bastante asustados_

_-q te pasa Kari… -preguntó su padre asombrado por la actitud tan extraña de su hija-_

_-no puede ser - susurraba la joven-_

_-q no puede ser- inquiría el mayor de los hijos de Gokú- _

_-Nyar…Nyar llegó a la Tierra-gritó Kari dejando a todos completamente helados, los cálculos habían salido mal y Nyar ya estaba con ellos sin que aún estuvieran preparados..."_


End file.
